


Where things go

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Beaumont and annalise chat 2x6





	Where things go

“Stay in your lane Rosie”Annalise said to her friend 

“So you do like Adrian?”Beaumont asked her 

Annalise rolled her eyes “He’s a nice guy”

“He’s also very easy on the eyes” Beaumont said to her 

“What about your new lady friend?”Annalise asked him 

“Kayla’s mom and I are seeing where things go”Beaumont smiled at her

“Hold on you actually really like this woman”Annalise grinned 

“Relax Don’t get too excited Villa”Beaumont tried calming her excitement down

“I’m happy for you”Annalise said to him


End file.
